Green Apple Splat
Green Apple Splat is a soft drink that is widely consumed in the Detentionaire universe. It has been associated with The Logo and the company that produces it is most likely a subdivision of Mann, Wurst and Finnwich. History Origin of the Drink Green Apple Splat started out as a nostril cleaner for Mesopotamian royalty. The drink was created by Dr. Leopold Webber , nicknamed Dr. Splat, when he was doing brainwashing experiments in 1952 with Green Apples and frogs. The experiment went horribly wrong, and blew the frog up and leaving a green goo. Doctor Webber soon turned his minor failure into a major success making it into the earliest version of the soft drink.Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 10 - "Welcome to Factory Island" The Red Tatzelwurm, while Lee was hallucinating, showed Lee a research lab where The Prank Song was developed, and it was full of Green Apple Splat advertisements. Though Lee was hallucinating at the time it's up to speculation how much exactly he saw was true. History of the Company The company was founded several decades ago when it's founder Dr. Splat was conducting a top secret brainwashing experiment using frogs and apples, which subsequently blew up in his face. He discovered the disgusting yet highly addictive combination of frog guts and apple juice and used it to found the company, frogs and apple juice remain the main ingredients to this day. The company suffered a major set back when the nuclear reactor that was used for power went into meltdown and the main factory was forced into lock down for 20 years. The workers were trapped inside and either died or went insane from the fumes. Only recently has the factory been reopened and production of the drink resumed, although it once again suffered a nuclear meltdown during the events of Welcome to Factory Island. Connection to the Prank It is believed that the company is connected to the Prank. The factory contains underground laboratories where experiments involving Tatzelwurm cyborgs. It's also openly stated that the founder performed bizarre brainwashing experiments for the government very similar to those used during the Prank also for the government and later conducted by Victoria. Ingredient list Splat water contains: * polystyrene 3''Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 25 - "Knock Knock" * ''polystyrene 4 * turtle eggs * worm intestines * frog mucus - only used for colouring. Other Uses Green Apple Splat also several other uses aside from being a beverage: *Drinking it in bigger amounts enhance the duration and hypnotic power of The Prank SongDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 6 - "Dudes of Darkness (episode)" *If mixed with fizzy rocks and shaving cream it can be used as an acid capable of melting metalDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 5 - "Mastermind" *Some people use Green Apple Splat as a mouth washDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 8 - "A. Nigma Prison Blues" *It is also used as floor cleaner by the Cleaners.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 5 - "Mastermind" *If expired the drink can be used as a extremely potent acid. *Gassy fumes produced by Green Apple Splat can be used as a sedative, as used in the Teachers' Lounge. Gallery Lee talks.png|Green Apple Splat phone Drexperiments.png Trivia *The frogs, used in production process, tend to explode in the tanks, though not as frequently as they used to in the past. *Green Apple Splat is one of the trades associated with The Logo. *If the show takes place in 2012, then it would be the 60th anniversary of when it was created. *The company seems to be run by the Webber family, Leopold was the creator, probably the CEO for a while, until Lynch Webber was handed the company, which most likely means that Leopold Webber is either Lynch's father or Grandfather. References Category:Prank Category:Antagonists Category:Detentionaire